Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf
by Leofoxz
Summary: As a mysterious company begins to hunt the wild pack, Jack must return to Stoneybridge and to MI9 to stop them, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1 - The Reunion

Chapter one – The Reunion

As the pack ran carrying as much as they could with them, they could hear the gunshots in the background, they knew their time was up, Segolia was coming after them and there was nothing they could do but run and try to make camp elsewhere. They knew this day was coming, Segolia had been leaving them notes for months trying to force them to become tame, trying to wipe out their heritage, this pack was one of the last wild Wolfblood packs in Great Britain and they were not about to go down to Segolia, even if they had to move each and every night to avoid them, they would not give in to their demands, they would not betray their heritage and their culture. They would not become tame.

Once the pack had finally stopped running they set up camp, gathering trees to hold their cow hide to make a tent, and bringing in all their belongings, they waited anxiously for the arrival of their alpha. The two pairs of beta mates had led them here whilst their alpha had tried to lead Segolia astray and they waited nervously for his return for they knew one day, he might not come home. But today was not that day and true to form, Alric returned with the gun that they were almost hunted down with.

"We have to stop this madness!" Alric said as he stood on a log to address his pack, "we will never give in to Segolia, but we need to stop running, just look at what it is doing to the cubs" and sure enough, beneath his feet, the two cubs were asleep, the pack had barely been in camp for ten minutes and they had already fallen asleep, they would not be able to keep up with the pack should Segolia come for them now. Jack followed his leader into his tent, he had a plan, but was unsure it would work, "Jack, you have to give it a go, we have to try something." And with those words, Jack ran out of camp and headed towards the nearest human village.

Jack had been back with the wild pack for nearly six months now, and he hadn't once strayed into human territory, the sounds and the smells overwhelmed him for a moment, but he remembered the training that he had received and headed for the nearest telephone booth, he slotted in the coins he had been saving and dialled the number and out came a voice he hadn't heard for half a year;

"Hello? Who is this?" Jack paused and smiled for a moment before realising if he didn't speak soon, the other person would put the phone down. "Frank," he said, "It's me, it's Jack"

"Jack! How nice to speak to you again," His old mission controller said, but there was no time for formalities,

"Frank, listen, we don't have much time, we need your help, we're being hunted, help us stop Segolia. Please Frank." Jack said fast, the time was running out on the phone, Frank was confused, he had so many questions, but Jack wasn't giving him time to ask them, "Get the team to meet me at Bernie's at nightfall, bring your camping gear." He said and with that he put the phone down and ran back through the woods towards the camp.

"Jack?" Meinir asked him, but Jack pushed straight past his mate and went towards his leader, "I have to go and get them, I'll be back tomorrow." He said, Meinir had followed him into the tent, "you're leaving again?" she asked him sadly, Jack shook his head,

"I'm bringing my friends, my human friends; they're going to help us stop Segolia." He said, Meinir wasn't as convinced as their alpha, "Are you sure."

"They have never failed yet." Jack replied proudly, "here." He said giving her the collar that Oscar had given him to wear during their last mission, "Keep this safe for me, keep it with you." Meinir looked confused, Alric walked out of the tent to tell the pack of the human's imminent arrival, "As long as you have this with you, I will always know where you are." Meinir smiled, she may seem ruthless and brash on the outside, but once you got to know her as well as Jack did, she was the complete opposite. "I'm your mate," she said proudly, "you'll be able to find me anyways." Jack smiled, kissed her and bowed to her before running off towards Stoneybridge.

Meanwhile at St Hopes, Frank had summoned the agents to HQ,

"Agents we have a mission," he said, the agents looked excited, they hadn't had a proper mission for a while, because SKUL were laying low, they knew one day there would be a big one when SKUL finally made a move, but today was not that day. Frank could have easily told them the full plan, but he didn't he just said to meet at Bernie's at six and to bring camping gear, the agents seemed downhearted, they knew that bringing camping gear meant that they were training and that it wasn't a real mission.

And so, at six that evening the agents met at Bernie's waiting for instructions, they were badgering Frank for information, but he didn't know anything else, Jack had just told him when and where to meet. Suddenly, the agents could see someone coming towards them in the distance, "Is that Jack?" Rose asked, "It can't be, he left us, why would he come training with us?" Carrie retorted, she had tried to wipe Jack out of her life after their last encounter, but it was Jack.

"Hey." He said as he stopped just before crashing into Frank, "We have to go, quickly." He said running away, but Frank clicked the keys to the minivan, and Jack turned around, and hurried the agents onto the bus. He didn't say anything other than directions as they drove, and they were driving for nearly four hours, when Jack told them to stop.

"But I don't see anything, just trees" Rose pointed out, Jack smiled at her, "We go on foot the rest of the way, follow me." Everyone but Carrie followed him, but she just stood still, "Carrie we have to go." Jack said urgently, "Not until you tell me what is going on." She said firmly. Jack went over to her,

"Fine." He huffed, "Our pack is being hunted by Segolia and you are the only people that I know can help me, I know Segolia will come looking for us tonight and if you are there they will not attack us, that gives us more time to work out what we can do." Carrie smiled, "But why us, you could have got Maddy, Rhydian, anyone."

"You're human!" Jack shouted, "And you are the only people I trust, and you've never failed a mission before." He said as he walked away into the forest, Carrie reluctantly following him. After nearly two hours of walking through dense forest in silence, they got back to camp, the cubs greeting them at the entrance.

"This is cool." Oscar remarked, Jack nodded, Meinir was next to approach them, Jack hugged her as she dropped freshly hunted meat at his feet, "For the humans." Jack laughed and took the meat and gave it to Frank who promptly dropped it as he thought it was cooked. The first few hours were met with intense silence, the Wolfblood's not knowing how to act around humans and the humans not knowing how to act around wild Wolfblood's, but all that changed when Jana and Aran returned.

"No sign of them dad, if they're coming tonight, they'll come through the river and oh my gosh what are you doing here?!" she said excitedly as she ran over to Rose, Carrie, Oscar and Frank. Suddenly it was like old times and the agents were talking to Jana all about St Hopes and Maddy and Rhydian, the mention of Rhydian's name was enough to draw in Ceri and Gerwent, Rhydian's parents. Jack, Meinir, Aran and Alric sat watching them, "Is this what humans do? Talk about people?" Alric asked Jack nodded, "technically it's called gossiping." He replied. Meinir lay down between Jacks legs as he tore at the meat that the agents didn't want, turns out they brought their own food, Jack noticed Carrie was purposely avoiding his gaze, but Frank came over and sat down next to him on the floor, Meinir sat up and took the meat from Jack, and gave it to Frank, who looked scared of the wild looking girl and so took the piece and ate it. Jack laughed and Frank smiled, before talking to him, "You have to talk to her Jack," Jack nodded, and got up and walked over to Carrie. "Come with me." He said as he led them away from the camp.

Carrie felt awkward being away from the rest of the team; she didn't know how Jack would be after their last meeting, after she told him that she loved him.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us, we have to work together to stop Segolia." He said, Carrie laughed, "It's already awkward, with her sitting there." Jack knew that she was referring to Meinir, Jack could smell Alric and Aran some paces behind them, but he didn't let on that he could smell them, but either way, what he was about to say was truthful "Meinir is my mate, she is my past, my present and my future, as are my pack, I told you our worlds were different, and now you have seen that for yourself, please Carrie, help us." Carrie stared at the floor for a while before nodding, after that, the pair seemed to be getting on like before, talking about St Hopes.


	2. Chapter 2 - Back to St Hopes

Chapter two – Back to St Hopes

The next morning, Jack began to pack some of his possessions into a small bag, he was going back to the human world, back to St Hopes, back to MI9 to try to stop Segolia. Meinir and Aran were sorry to see him go, they didn't like him being 'contaminated' by the human world, they believed it made them weak, made them fear their wolf, but they all knew that he had to go, he was the one person who could stop Segolia. Except for Jana. Jana wanted to come back to Stoneybridge, but they all knew that she would not be welcome there after the stories that Jack had spread in order for him to be able to stay there in the first place.

It was just before mid-day when they all finally left, Alric and Jana presented the agents with a large slab of freshly cut meat for them to take home, and Rose gave Jana some jellybeans, which were Jana's favourite human sweets, but then they were off back to St Hopes. Jack would be back staying with the Vaughan's, they were told he had run away and undercover MI9 officers were on hand as police officers to confirm the story, so Stella would be the one to return him.

It was six that evening when they finally arrived back in Stoneybridge, and Stella took Jack straight to the Vaughan's, Jack felt sick as they waited for someone to knock on the door. Mrs Vaughan hugged him as soon as she opened the door, when she finally let him go, she invited him and Stella inside. "We found him wandering the streets of Cardiff, we think he was trying to find his family." Stella said, Mr and Mrs Vaughan were listening intently to Stella whilst they had sent Jack upstairs for a shower, where he accidently walked into Rhydian,

"Thought you were gone for good?" he said sourly, Jack shrugged, "I have things to do here." Jack tried to pass him but Rhydian wouldn't let him, "You told me that Ceri was dead, then how come she and dad stopped by Stoneybridge whilst they were on the move?" Jack shrugged again and tried to move, but once again he was stopped by Rhydian, Jack looked him straight in his eyes.

"Fine." He huffed, "I lied, the pack sent me to gather information on the human world so they could twist it into horror stories for the cubs, stories like the Balkar. But we're being hunted, so I had to return to stop it, MI9 are going to help. Is that enough information for you." Jack stormed down the stairs to find that Stella had gone, and Mrs Vaughan was ironing his school uniform for him, something he hadn't worn in six months. "You've missed the last four months of school, so you have some catching up to do." Mr Vaughan said as he slapped Jack on the back whilst he was passing through the kitchen. Jack forced himself to smile, he wasn't looking forward to going back to school, no doubt his classmates would have questions.

The next morning Mrs Vaughan dropped off Rhydian and Jack at the school gates where they bumped into Maddy and her mum, who was also dropping her off, Jack kept his head down to avoid conversation, he knew that Rhydian would have told Maddy by now, but there was no conversation to avoid, Maddy didn't want to talk to him, the sooner this mission was over, the better.

"Mr Tomasz, sit down, you're already four months late, do not delay your education any longer." Mr Jeffries said as Jack walked into class. Jack looked at Maddy and Rhydian, who glared at him as he took his seat at the back of the classroom. Throughout their history lesson, they didn't speak to him or even look at him, so Jack got on with his work with Carrie, who wanted more information about the wild pack, Jack knew that Maddy and Rhydian were listening in, "Subtle," he said, Carrie was confused but looked at Maddy, "Ignore them." Jack snarled and walked out of the classroom, followed shortly by Mr Jeffries.

"Jack!" he called out down the corridor, Jack turned around, "I don't know where you have been young man, or what you have been up to, but right now your main focus should be your education." Jack started walking towards the classroom, "Come back inside," Mr Jeffries said. Jack had no choice, he had to grin and bear it.

At break time, Rhydian ushered Jack into the dark room, where Maddy, Shannon and Tom were waiting for him. As he stepped into the room, Rhydian locked the door behind them;

"What's this about?" Jack asked, knowing full well what it was about. Maddy walked over to Jack, Jack stood still, not knowing what Maddy was about to do to him. To his surprise, she hugged him and as she did so Tom and Shannon set off party poppers and the streamers fell down onto him and Maddy. Jack was confused, "I don't understand."

"Look mate, I know how the pack can be, Alric tried to kill me for bringing Jana into the human world, you didn't really have a choice, we're glad you're back." Rhydian replied. Rhydian, Shannon and Tom all piled in onto the hug and they fell to the floor laughing. The bell rang signalling the end of break, Shannon and Tom left the dark room first, and as the trio of Wolfbloods walked to their next lesson, they talked about their plans for Segolia, but none of them really knew much about them,

"I'll ask my parents." Maddy said ending the conversation as they went into their science lesson.


	3. Chapter 3-The Suspicions of Mr Jeffries

Chapter three – The suspicions of Mr Jeffries.

"You three need to be careful investigating Segolia, they're a powerful company, you don't want to be getting on the wrong side of them." Emma, Maddy's mother told the trio of Wolfblood's later that day. The trio were sat in Maddy's front room eating pizza waiting for Shannon and Tom to arrive for movie night, Jack told Maddy's parents about what had happened in the wild.

"Jack you need to be careful." Emma said to the trio's surprise,

"Why?" Jack asked, "MI9 know what they're doing." Emma shook her head,

"Keeping the secret is the most important thing for a Wolfblood, going and exposing Segolia, no matter what they are doing to your pack, will expose the secret." Jack thought about this fact, he knew that many Segolia employed a large number of Wolfblood's in all different positions, "Had it not been for Segolia we wouldn't be here." Emma stated, Maddy and Rhydian were nodding in agreement,

"What do you mean?" Jack asked,

"People were getting curious about us, first it was Shannon and Tom, we brought them into our pack," Emma replied

"Yeah then it was Liam and his werewolf theories" Rhydian added,

"So what happened?" Jack asked,

"We went away for a while, to Mike and Laura in Devon, we were going to go to Canada, when Segolia got involved and cleared up confusions and I don't really know all the details, but we're here now, and we're safe here." Maddy said.

"For now." Emma added, "Don't go and make it so we have to leave again." Jack nodded, he felt bad for Maddy and her family, he now knew what it was like to have to move because people were chasing you, he couldn't imagine how it must have felt to have known that there was a witch hunt for your family led by people you know. The Segolia conversation was quickly ended by a knock on the door,

"I'll get it," Maddy said as she got up out of her chair, the trio were expecting Tom and Shannon and so Emma jumped into Maddy's chair,

"I'll just wait in here then." The group in the living room hear their form tutor say, the Wolfblood's didn't need their wolf senses to know that Mr Jeffries was standing in the kitchen, Maddy came into the living room, "mam" she said, pointing to the kitchen, Emma rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, knowing full well that the teenagers were going to listen in to their conversation.

"Mr Jeffries what can I do for you?" she said as she entered the kitchen,

"Ah Mrs Smith, I've just come to have a word with you about Rhydian and Jack" He said,

"Shouldn't you be having this conversation with Mr and Mrs Vaughan, not me" She questioned him

Mr Jeffries nodded, "Yes, but she said that oddly you know the boys better than them, and I was just wondering if they'd mentioned anything to you about skipping out of school, its more Jack than Rhydian but they both do it and in the schools eyes whether a child does it once or twenty times they are both due the same punishment."

Emma Smith looked confused, "No I don't really know much about that Mr Jeffries, I can ask them next time I see them if that is what you're asking?" Mr Jeffries shook his head, "No, not to worry then Mrs Smith, I'll see to it tomorrow."

Back in the living room, the Wolfblood's looked confused, but they waited for the door to slam shut to discuss it. But they didn't have the luxury of starting that conversation between themselves,

"What was that about?" Emma asked, the boys looked confused,

"I don't know, I've been back two days and not missed a thing." Jack protested, Rhydian nodded his head in agreement, "You don't think he knows something do you?" Rhydian asked,

"I mean he is friends with Whitewood." Maddy said, "But she works for Segolia."

"Did you say anything to him when you were here last?" Emma asked, Jack cast his mind back to try to remember something about the last time he spent at St Hopes. "We talked about Jana, that's the only thing that I can think of – when we went camping." Emma shook her head, "that's not enough for him to have that much suspicion, just keep an eye on him." The trio nodded their heads as Daniel, Maddy's dad, Shannon and Tom entered the living room.

"So, Shaun of the Dead?" Tom said holding up the DVD case.

After they had finished their movie night, Jack got straight on the phone to Frank to tell him the situation with Mr Jeffries and how he could be onto the agents as well as the Wolfblood's. Frank swung by the house to pick up Jack to take him home to the Vaughan's, but Emma and Daniel collared him before they could get away and they took him down to the den. Jack, Rhydian and Maddy were outside the house with Tom and Shannon waiting for Frank to take the group home – which Jack had neglected to tell him on the phone, and so they were out of range on hearing the conversation happening in the den below them.

"Jack needs to lay low for a while, people are asking too many questions." Emma said,

"Is this about Jeffries?" Frank asked Emma and Daniel,

"He came to see you too?" Daniel asked, Frank nodded, "asking why my agents are skipping out on lessons" Daniel questioned him, "you have more agents at the school?" Frank nodded,

"Do they know about us?" He asked urgently, Frank could sense the tension and lied to him, "no, no, it's just me and Jack that knows about you."

"Who else in your company knows about Wolfblood's?" Emma asked him,

"A few people, superiors, they don't know a thing about you, just that Wolfblood's exist that's all." Daniel growled at him as Emma showed Frank the door where the group of teens were waiting by Franks car to be taken home, he sighed as he unlocked the car and the teens piled in.

The next morning, Frank greeted the agents in HQ it was seven thirty, school started at nine and they had a lot to discuss before any of them went to class. "I don't get it" Carrie said, "why is Jeffries suddenly on our backs, it's not like we're missing anything important or anything, Exams are next year, I'd understand about that but not this." Rose and Oscar nodded,

"you don't think that he knows about us do you?" Oscar asked his mission controller, Frank shook his head, "then what could it be?"

"Maybe he just genuinely cares about your education." Frank suggested, Rose laughed, "come on Frank, you know as well as we do that St Hopes was chosen for HQ because of the lack of teaching standards here, and besides we've been doing this for years, why now suddenly start to question it? Doesn't it seem funny that he's only started to be funny with us since Jack came back?" Rose looked at Jack, clearly she still held some grudges against him after what happened before, but Jack let it slide.

The agents continued to discuss theories when Jack's phone rang, it was Maddy, she and Rhydian wanted to talk to Frank and the agents, they had some theories of their own, "Frank" Jack said as he wandered back to the group, he had walked towards the back of HQ to take the phone call, "Maddy and Rhydian might have something." Oscar, Rose and Carrie rolled their eyes, they didn't like the wolfbloods at the best of times, and now they were having to share their friend with them and keep their secret, and trust them to keep theirs, they didn't like it one bit. Despite their dislike of them, the agents turned to walk towards the lift, before Frank called them back, "Jack," he said, throwing two blindfolds at him, "fetch" he laughed, Jack smiled sarcastically before heading up the lift.

"Frank, you are not doing what I think you're doing are you?" Rose asked,

"Rose is right" Oscar added, "you can't bring them down here."

"Listen, they are in danger as much as you are, even more now we know that Segolia want to take away their wolves, you are up to your ankles in danger, those three are struggling to breathe because of it." Frank replied hastily.

"What do you mean Segolia wants to take away their wolves?" Oscar asked.

"They can do that?" Rose questioned him.

"MI9 may have an agent or two inside Segolia, but you can't tell them. None of them, not even Jack. For his own safety, we need to know what's really going on first." Frank responded. The agents nodded, Carrie was noticeably quieter than usual.


	4. Chapter 4 - Mysterious Developments

Chapter four – Mysterious Developments

"Jack Tomasz" Jack turned around as Mrs King called out his name, "come with me?" The deputy head said as she turned around and began walking down the corridor, gingerly, Jack followed her passing the rest of the MI High team in the corridor. As Jack disappeared through the double doors of the meeting room, the MI High agents followed.

"Frank" Oscar said as he got out his communicator, "We've got a situation."

"I know" Frank said, "Two blacked out vans have just arrived at the entrance to the school, go to lessons, one of you cause a disruption to get sent to Mrs King, I'll cover for you, whilst that is happening the rest of you go to the meeting room, find out what's happening." The agents nodded and they went to their Geography lesson with Mr Flatley.

"No Jack?" Mr Flatley asked the agents as they walked in, the agents shrugged as they sat down, Maddy and Rhydian did not seem too bothered by the fact that Jack was not there. Ten minutes into the lesson and Carrie was about to cause the disruption that Frank had ordered but before they could do hat, Mrs King arrived at the door. "Sorry," she said as she entered the classroom, "I need to talk to Rhydian Morris."

The agents looked nervously at each other as Rhydian walked out of the classroom, Rose covered her nose and using her fingernail ripped out a chunk of flesh from the inside of her nose, the same trick that Jack used on his first mission with MI9, Rose put her hand up, Mr Flatley took one look at her and immediately sent her and Carrie out of the classroom to get cleaned up, they went straight to the meeting room where Rhydian, Jack, Mrs King, The Vaughans and two police officers were sitting. The two agents sat behind the door where Frank joined them with a periscope so that they could look through one of the small windows in the door without being seen by anyone in the room. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jack sat awkwardly in the meeting room when Rhydian walked in, in the room there was the boys foster parents, their deputy head and two people whom he did not recognise.

"Sit down Rhydian," Mrs King said, Mrs Vaughan moved over on the sofa and grudgingly Rhydian sat down next to her. Jack studied the two people sitting opposite him, sharp suits, navy blue lanyards presumably with some form of ID attached to it which he couldn't see, briefcases and yet casual trainers? Jack couldn't work out whether they were military or doctors or someone else.

"Hello boys, Mr and Mrs Vaughan, I'm Detective Inspector Wallis," the larger of the two men introduced himself, Jack thought about everything that he had every done, he didn't know human laws and so he did not know what he had done wrong, but he couldn't think of anything he had done that was illegal. Rhydian too was thinking about things that he had done, and he too couldn't think of anything that he had done that was illegal, unless the school had reported him for accidentally setting fire to the physics lab he thought.

"We have some questions to ask you about the attack that happened the other night" DI Wallis said,

"What attack? What's he talking about boys?" Mr Vaughan asked,

"The attack on your form tutor, Mr Jeffries." The smaller man said.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mole

Chapter five – Mole

"So Jeffries was attacked?" Carrie asked Jack as the agents made their way to HQ at lunchtime, Jack nodded, "something about an animal attack, they said."

Oscar shook his head, "but why would they question you and Rhydian about that?"

Jack shrugged, "I think I might know, but I can't say here, lets wait until we get back to HQ"

"HQ? HQ? Where are you four planning on going?" Mrs King asked the agents, they had not realised that she was behind them for the whole conversation,

"umm, the photography club head quarters," Jack stuttered, Mrs King laughed, "you are strange Mr Tomasz" she said as she took a left turn into the maths corridor to try to find Mr Flatley. "Ok I am never speaking again" Jack laughed.

When the agents got to HQ they found Chief Agents Stark and Stella waiting for them, "Oh the joys" Carrie said rolling her eyes. Stella and Stark wore hospital lanyards and lab coats, they had been undercover looking after Mr Jeffries at the local hospital, the agents knew that they would not be sent undercover at the hospital; their form tutor would recognise them immediately.

"Agents," Frank said, "Stark and Stella have been looking after your form tutor at the local hospital, they have analysed the saliva that was pulled from the multiple bite wounds that he suffered, they are being analysed, but they don't match any animal in our data bases." Rose stepped forward to the computer and looked at the DNA structure of the saliva, "but that's not possible, we have every single species of animal logged into here, what if we've discovered a new species?" she said looking hopeful. Stark laughed, "We know the species that attacked Jeffries," he said looking at Jack, the agents looked shocked, Frank stepped in front of him,

"Stark, Stella you don't think that Jack could have done this? Why would he do this?" Stella grimaced, "I hate admitting it, but you're right, when we found that the bite didn't match any in the data base we ran the DNA profile, its Wolfblood DNA, we matched strands of it to Jacks, but obviously it's not his, it's just like if we ran your DNA Frank, it would register you as human first before identifying you as you." Jack looked back at the DNA strand on the screen before running for the lift shaft, "I'll follow him," Stella said, "we don't want him warning his Wolfblood friends that we're onto them." Stark nodded, "Just don't get the jeep muddy, I've just cleaned it." Stella laughed, "I'm not leaving the school grounds Horatio." She smiled at her co worker and went up in the lift, Stark looked confused, but the other agents looked worried.

"Frank you promised them that no one else knew that they were here" Rose said concerned, Frank looked just as concerned, "Stella isn't the agent inside Segolia, and she doesn't have the clearance to know who is," Chief Agent Stark walked over to Frank,

"You mean to tell me we have agents inside Segolia? Inside one of the most impenetrable companies in the world? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Frank shook his head, "they're a scientific research company concerning Wolfblood's they're not dangerous, and it was signed off by the head of MI9, I only know because Jack's pack were being hunted by…" Frank stopped dead in his tracks before grabbing the red emergency only phone, Stark was confused, so were the other agents, but they took a moment to realise what Frank had just realised. There was a mole inside MI9 and inside Segolia, the attack on their form tutor was deliberate, it was to draw out Jack, Maddy and Rhydian, it was someone who had a personal vendetta against them, someone who knew they were here. The agents ran to the gadgets cupboard to see what they could find, Chief Agent Stark was right on their tails, he pulled Rose aside, he hated the child agents, but Rose was different, she was smart and always on her game, he hated to admit it but she was one of the best agents MI9 had, better than he ever would be, perhaps that's why he hated them, but he had to put that aside, the agents looked like they were gearing up for a war.

"What's going on?" he asked Rose, "Protocol 17A" she said to him as she handed him one of the handguns in the safe in the cupboard, "17A?" Stark asked Rose, "We've got a mole inside MI9, the only people who know about other Wolfblood's in the school are in this room and at Segolia, and Segolia would never give out that information to a human, let alone someone they've only had in there for a few months since we put an agent into the company, the information was never logged officially, and so for Stella to know, there is a mole inside MI9."

The agents returned to the main section of HQ where Frank had just finished on the phone to the head of MI9, he took the revolver from Oscar and slid it into his belt, "now what?"Carrie asked the handler, "carry on as normal, go back to lesson, Stark," he said turning to his fellow agent, "you're going undercover in the school, stick to these four like glue" Stark nodded his head,

"Wait," he said, "these guys have laser pens, handguns and top of the range gadgets, what's Jack got?" Frank smiled, "He's a Wolfblood, he's got this."

The agents made their way to their history class, which was covered by Chief Agent Stark, all four of them were on edge, Jack, Maddy, Rhydian, Tom and Shannon were all missing, they wanted to look for them, but they knew that they couldn't, so they sat silently, listening to Stark talk about Nazi Germany their body armour chaffing under their school uniform, it wasn't meant to be worn under clothes, but they couldn't wear it over their school uniform for obvious reasons.

Halfway through the lesson, Shannon, Tom, and the Wolfblood's appeared, the agents studied them trying to see if something had happened to them, but they seemed normal, they were escorted to the lesson by Mrs King and the two officers that questioned Jack and Rhydian earlier. Stark studied the two men, trying to see if he could remember them from somewhere, the smaller of the two men looked familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on where he recognised him from, the man didn't appear to recognise Stark which was good.

At the end of the lesson, Stark pulled Jack back into the classroom where he wanted to know why he was late, "those officers questioning us again, Jeffries was attacked out on the Moors, that's kind of wear we hang out, they said they're going to search our homes." Stark nodded and pulled out his mobile, "This is Chief Agent Stark, get a forensic unit over to the Vaughan's house, get rid of anything that connects Jack Tomasz to MI9," he went to put the phone down before remembering, "Oh and get rid of anything that connects him to Wolfblood's," Stark could see that Jack looked upset about his stuff being thrown out, he wasn't a materialistic person, but he liked to keep reminders of the pack when he was in the human world, he missed them a lot, but he couldn't go back and see them this time, it was too dangerous. "Bring all of that stuff to safe house 14C, I'll collect it and put it in storage." Stark said. Rose wasn't the only child agent that Stark had a soft spot for, he felt sorry for Jack, but on the other hand he was also deeply scared of him.

The rest of the school day carried on as if nothing had happened and at the end of the day the agents reported to HQ. They were sat around discussing theories when Stark came down the lift holding a see through bin liner of Jack's possessions, Jack grabbed the bag off of him and started to go through it to see what the forensics team decided linked him to the pack and to MI9. There were photos of him, Maddy and Rhydian, and also photos of him and the other agents, one from the camping trip they went on at the beginning of the year, and one form outside the houses of parliament with Jack in wolf form. As he dug through his possessions Jack noticed something was missing, it obviously linked him to the pack, it was his Beta's necklace, it matched Meinir's and told others of his position in the pack. He looked at the complete inventory list of his room, the items that were highlighted was what was laying at his feet in front of him, the necklace was highlighted, but it wasn't here. "Stark." He called over his superior, "something's missing, look" he showed Stark the inventory sheet, "it should be here, it isn't here, I only own this one necklace and this was hidden, well hidden Stark, you had to pull back the panels on the wall, remove the insulation panel and then put the key in the lock in the box to get to it." He dug his hand down his shirt, and pulled out a key on a leather strap tied around his neck, "this key. No one knew it was there at all, not even the Vaughan's or the other boys in the house."

Stark walked back over to the computer, clutching the inventory list in his hand, he began typing into the computer, he pulled up the computerised version of the list, he compared it to the original handwritten one he was currently holding. When items are removed from an agents house, especially when on missions for example there is a process that is carefully documented. All items are pulled out of the room, its documented where the item has come from and photo's are taken, items that need to be removed are highlighted on the handwritten list and taken to a drop off place where another agent makes a second list, a digitised list this time, whenever a new agent or takes possession of the items a new list is created to document the chain of custody. Stark checked his list that he made, the necklace was not on that list, nor was it on the first digitised list. That meant the chain of custody was broken somewhere between the Vaughan's house and the safe house. The mole knew their plan. The mole was watching them.


	6. Chapter 6 - Wherewolf

Chapter six - Wherewolf

"Stay here," Frank said to the agents, as he headed to the lift shaft, the agents looked back at the screens as the doors closed, a team of people in overalls had just entered the school grounds.

"Who do you think they are?" Carrie asked, Stark shook his head, "I don't know and I don't like it." He said as he also headed to the lift, Jack growled at him and he promptly turned around,

"Hey!" Jack said, "Frank said stay here,"

"I think you'll find I am the senior agent here Agent Tomasz" Stark retaliated,

"You think I don't know that? You put yourself at risk going undercover upstairs, you're just as much at risk as the rest of us at the moment." Stark shook his head and came back to the screens, he sat down and joined the agents in staring at the CCTV cameras, but all they could see was Frank escorting the group of men to the Headmasters office, where Mrs King promptly kicked Frank out of the room. Suddenly, the school bell rang and Frank phoned down to HQ, Chief Agent Stark picked up the phone and nodded.

"You four, come on, we're going to the safe house." Stark said as he picked up Jack's belongings.

The next day Stark escorted the agents into the school, he was knocked over by Maddy and Rhydian as they came out of the dark room, they grabbed Jack and pulled him into the room. The other agents weren't worried about Jack leaving them for Maddy and Rhydian, but were worried that Stark hadn't noticed that he had gone.

"Stark." Carrie said smugly, Stark turned around, "what's wrong with this picture?" she asked him

"I'm stuck babysitting you four until the mole is found that's what." He replied, he turned around and walked two steps before turning back around to the agents, he counted them three times, "Where's Jack?" he said in a panic, "Frank checked the school this morning, no one that isn't on the staff or student lists were in the building." He pulled out his phone, Oscar turned around and pointed to the dark room, "yeah but you're forgetting that we aren't his only friends here." Stark put his phone away in a huff and stormed them all off to their form room.

Meanwhile in the dark room Rhydian shoved Jack onto one of the sofas,

"what's going on?" he asked him, Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I can't really tell you," He replied, "wait," Jack said, Maddy went to speak but he raised his hand to stop her, "can you smell that?" he asked them, the other two Wolfblood's could smell it too. It was a metallic like smell mixed with a scent that Jack knew but could not recognise; they could hear the hum of circuit boards and dodgy wiring. Jack pulled out his phone and text Frank, _Need to meet team, not in the school, out on the moors at 4pm. DON'T USE COMMUNICATORS_.

"What do you think is going on?" Maddy asked, Jack shook his head, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

The three Wolfblood's kept their eyes peeled on their way to their form room for their first lesson and Jack noticed that there were more security cameras than normal. "Don't look up, but we're being followed." Jack said, "Security camera at two o'clock, following us as were walking, don't look," He grabbed Maddy's hand as she went to turn to the camera, as they turned the corner into the corridor where their form room lies, they hear the whirring of another camera, the camera was directly opposite their form room door looking in, it followed them into their form room, where four new cameras sat in each corner of the room.

"Settle down please" Said Mr Jeffries, he was back at school after the attack on him a few days previously, "The school is taking part in a scientific study, as you can see there are camera's everywhere in the school including all four corners of this room, a company called Hard Tent Gamers are looking into the effect of video games on teenagers, how it effects their behaviour and things like that." Jack looked out of the corner of his eye to see Rose trying to remember something, but she gives up on it after a few moments.

During the rest of the school day, the Wolfblood's and agents sat separately, if they were being watched, they did not want to implicate the others in case one group is being watched closer that the others, Jack was sitting with Maddy during their Biology lesson when Oscar was tasked with giving out the homework sheet at the end of the lesson, he slipped Maddy a note with her homework, she hid the note under the table and read it _WE NEED TO TALK. BRING PARENTS. ROPE SWING 6PM_ after she had read the note she scrunched it up and throws it in her bag, she then smiles at Oscar.

When 4pm rolled around the team and Agent Stark met out on the moors,

"So you know about the cameras then?" Frank asked the agents, they nodded, "Stark and I have been trying to decrypt the signal because its being transmitted somewhere, but we cant decrypt the code, Rose I need you to work on that." Rose nodded,

"Jeffries said that we were being watched by a company called Hard Tent Gamers, something to do with a study into the effects of video games" Carrie said, Stark nodded,

"It seems harmless enough, how do we know that this is related, I mean we went through the schools mail Frank, the company and the school have been communicating for months organising this." Rose looked confused again, "Rose?" Frank asked,

"It's probably nothing, but I'm sure I've heard of Hard Tent Gamers before." She replied,

"Yeah they make the biggest selling video games." Oscar Replied, the others gave him a questioning look, "sorry I like to do something normal to relax"

"Either way it's worth a look into." Frank said before turning to Jack, "You called us out here what have you found."

"It's probably nothing" Jack said, "but the cameras are really shoddily put together, they haven't spent much time on them and there's a scent on them, I've smelled it before, I can't figure it out, if I could open up one of the cameras I probably could but that's risky." The team sat on the moors in silence for half an hour unsure what to do and where to go next,

"What about Maddy and Rhydian, has anyone told them yet?" Frank asked breaking the silence, Oscar nodded, "they'll be here at six with Maddy's parents."

Six O'clock rolled around and as if on cue Maddy, Rhydian, and Maddy's Parents, Emma and Daniel arrived on the moors and the agents explain the situation with the cameras to them, giving them as much information that they could without revealing that there was a mole in MI9 where this information could have probably come from. They were shocked but they knew how to handle themselves, there were talks of running away back to the wild pack until this had all blown over, but if all of them disappeared, regardless of if this was an innocent scientific study or not, it would look suspicious. The outcome of the meeting was that Frank was going to try to get Jack a security camera to study, if he could identify the scent on the camera, then they might be able to get somewhere, and the agents and Wolfblood's were to go to school at 8:40 and leave school at 3:30 with everyone else so that they would not stand out.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Bird

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""It's familiar, but I cant quite remember where it was before" Jack said as he studied the camera,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""think Jack, was it here or on a mission or in the wild just think" Stark said, the agents could all see that Stark was getting agitated, they had never seen him like this before, but then again the stakes had never been so high, there was a mole inside MI9 that knew of the MI High programme and about the wolfbloods, and they were ordering attacks on humans to blame wolfbloods./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""wait!" Jack said as he leapt out of his chair and over to the filing storage, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write something down. After a few minutes he took it over to agents Stark and Stella. "I need a comparative scent, and I think this is it." He said handing them the paper, on it he had written the number of the unit and storage system where the evidence was being housed. Stella studied the number,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""Are you sure Jack, 100%" she asked him horrified, she seemed to remember the mission that the evidence was linked to but Stark did not. Jack nodded, and Stella exited HQ. Stark and Jack thought that she must have forgotten something when the lift came back down almost immediately, but it was Rose./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""you are not going to believe this." The boys turned their chairs around to face her, "I knew I'd heard of Hard Tent Gamers before, watch this." She went over to the whiteboard and began to rearrange the letters of the word, the boys were horrified as she revealed that Hard Tent Gamers was an anagram of The Grand Master./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""So SKUL know we're here?" Oscar asked Frank after the team had been briefed, Frank shrugged his shoulders/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""I think they are after the wolfbloods, not us" he replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"The lift opened and Stellar exited carrying a large evidence bag, she saw the anagram and is original word on the whiteboard and handed Jack the bag "please tell me you aren't serious?" she asked him worriedly, Jack shrugged to say I don't know, before carefully opening the bag and comparing the scent from the camera to the evidence. Carrie walked over to him,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""isn't that evidence from the Mockingbird mission?" Stella nodded and the room fell silent whilst they waited for a reply from Jack./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""it's the same. Baelish is back and he's been here"/p 


End file.
